Refúgio
by Viddy Vivi
Summary: Desafio MissSunshine 2010 - Atrasado. Yaoi. SiriusXRemus. Não importava que o mundo estava em guerra e a Ordem da Fênix estivesse em reunião. Se só por alguns minutos, pudessem fingir que o mundo se restringia a eles dois e seu refúgio.


Disclamair: Harry Potter pertence a J.. Graças a Deus, pq se pertence a qualquer outra pessoa, não seria a mesma coisa =P

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfic escrita para o Desafio Miss Sunshine 2010 do Forum FF-SOLUMDB**

**Tema: Atrasado**

* * *

><p>- Sirius?<p>

- Mm...?

A voz era preguiçosa.

Pra Remus, parecia um gatinho manhoso se espreguiçando.

- Eles já devem estar esperando.

Disse baixinho, como se com medo de rasgar com sua voz o suave clima que os envolvia.

- Mmmm... - parecia um assentimento, mas Remus tinha suas dúvidas se o outro sequer ouvira o que dissera.

- Sirius? - tentou novamente.

- Mm? - um pouco, _bem pouco_, mais alerta dessa vez.

- O que está fazendo? - num sussurro curioso.

Sirius dá um riso baixinho e continua o que estava fazendo.

- Nada. - dá de ombros.

E continua a lhe beijar o pescoço numa carícia tão suave, que se não fosse a confortável e delicada sensação que lhe passava, poderia dizer que Sirius realmente não estava fazendo nada.

E ah, se pudesse Remus ficaria ali o dia inteiro. Podia quase esquecer o mundo lá fora, fingir que os últimos anos sequer aconteceram, e que o universo se restringia apenas aquele quarto e eles dois naquela cama.

Corre os dedos nos fios negros dos cabelos de Sirius, uma vez tão brilhantes, alvo de admiração e histeria de tantas menininhas, agora um monte de fios desgrenhados e mal cuidados. Não que Remus se importava. Lhe incomodava ver como os anos e Azkaban destruíram aquele garoto auto-suficiente e imponente, mas pra Remus, Sirius seria sempre perfeito.

- Sirius. - aproxima a boca de seu ouvido - Eles já devem estar todos aí.

Sirius levanta a cabeça lenta, preguiçosamente. Lhe olha meio de lado, antes de se aproximar, beijar suavemente seus lábios, seu rosto, sua orelha...

- Você não chegou ainda. - sussurra baixinho, quase como se lhe contando um segredo.

Remus dá uma risada. - Minhas coisas ficaram todas lá embaixo, Sirius.

Sim, por que esse era o dia em que Remus se mudava para o Grimmauld Place 12, a nova sede da Ordem de Fênix. E logo ao chegar, Sirius ficara tão contente da vida - como um cachorrinho - que literalmente pulara em cima dele e o arrastara até ali - seu quarto.

Isso fazia cerca de quatro horas, e ainda estava esparramado entre lençóis bagunçados e um Padfoot deitado sobre ele indiferente ao mundo.

Ahh, se pudesse...

- Ninguém vai reparar.

E antes que Remus pudesse responder qualquer coisa não-apropriadamente sensata no momento, Sirius lhe beija como mais intensidade do que estivera fazendo até então.

Remus desiste brevemente. Afinal, quem conseguiria resistir a _esse_ argumento?

Responde ao beijo na mesma sintonia, nas mesma delicadeza. Coloca as mãos em suas costas, e corre por sua pele sentindo as cicatrizes e marcas que o tempo deixou.

Mas sentindo o corpo de Sirius contra o seu, suas mãos, seu calor, sua _presença_, conseguia esquecer todos os anos que se passaram desde o primeiro beijo que deram. Desde a primeira noite que compartilharam. Quando eram apenas dois meninos, um tímido e sem graça, o outro ousado e sem medos. E podia acreditar que seus corpos ainda eram jovens, em forma, suaves, perfeitos.

Podia fingir que ainda eram os Marotos.

E quando sente a mão de Sirius se aventurando mais pra baixo, quase lhe impede, quase deixa que seu bom senso lhe guie e lhe impeça de fazer tudo o que suas vontade lhe pedem.

Mas não dessa vez.

Dessa vez apenas relaxa e, como Sirius, esquece o mundo lá fora.

Se concentram apenas em si, e fazem do mundo um lugar perfeito por alguns breves momentos. O entardecer entra pela janela e os envolve enquanto se sentem, se tocam, se beijam, se transformam.

E depois, aconchegado no abraço de Sirius, Remus sente que poderia dormir e acordar apenas de madrugada - provavelmente com Sirius lhe beijando o pescoço ou qualquer outra parte do corpo - quando ouve o estardalhaço da Sra. Black em consequência de alguém que esquecera de não apertar a campainha.

E com um sorriso resignado, se levanta da cama antes que Sirius possa impedi-lo. Enquanto o outro corre a mão pelos cabelos num suspiro derrotado, e acaba se levantando em seguida.

Vestidos, saem do quarto e descem as escadas, rumo a barulhenta sala de jantar onde a reunião, aparentemente, começara sem eles. Antes de entrarem, Sirius ainda lhe segura mais uma vez. Contra a parede, ele lhe toca o rosto e, meio perdido, meio assustado, tão não-Sirius, lhe olha nos olhos.

- Eu amo você, Moony - diz, quietamente. - Nunca se esqueça disso. Você é a única parte de mim de não morreu em Azkaban.

E Remus sorri, sorri suave, sorri calmo, sorri pelo calor que sente em seu peito, não como quando eram jovens e sentiu uma alegria esfuziante ao ouvir a declaração de Sirius, mas algo mais brando, mais adulto. Mais sério. Mais maduro.

Mais pleno.

- Eu também te amo, Padfoot. A única coisa viva em mim esses anos todos.

E Sirius lhe devolve o sorriso. E um beijo. E antes que passasse disso, entram na sala de jantar.

- Finalmente, vocês dois. - diz Molly, semi-desconfiada - Já estávamos achando que não se juntariam a nós.

Remus cora levemente - Desculpe o atraso, Molly. - e não se incomoda em inventar uma desculpa. Ela, pelo menos, não acreditaria mesmo.

Sirius lhe olha através da mesa.

O mundo estava em um caos. Logo entrariam em guerra.

Mas não podia deixar de sentir que tudo estava em seus perfeitos lugares quando percebia que Sirius também sentia o mesmo.


End file.
